Transformers
The Transformers are a race of robots with the ability to transform into almost any mechanical object. They have taken the forms of planes, cars, tanks and other weapons of war. The race itself hail from the distant planet of Cybertron where a war has raged for millions of years between its two factions, the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons. Now, interesting turn of events have brought that war to Earth with the fate of humanity in the crossfire... :The '''Transformers' is a toy line produced by Hasbro consisting of robots who can change their shape into a disguise mode. First launched as a franchise in 1984 the line has been through many incarnations and spawned a great deal of spin-off fiction.'' :In spite of their very different natures, the worlds of ''G.I. Joe and Transformers have been brought together many times, both for overt special crossover stories as well as more covert cameos, though the latter traffic has been mainly one way. The crossovers are usually not an official part of the relevant G.I. Joe continuity (although sometimes are officially part of the relevant Transformers continuity).'' Fiction: The G.I. Joe/Transformers crossovers Comics Marvel Comics * G.I. Joe and the Transformers - a limited series bringing together the two Hasbro franchises * G.I. Joe issues #138 to #142 - a story designed to tie into and promote the launch of the new Transformers: Generation 2 comic. * Transformers: Generation 2 #2 - continuing that story and featuring some later cameos by members of the G.I. Joe team * "Ancient Relics!" - a crossover between the British Action Force and the Transformers, printed in the Marvel UK Transformers #125 and Action Force #24 to #27. Dreamwave *''Transformers/G.I. Joe'' - a limited series set entirely in its own continuity which moves the characters to a World War II era setting. *''Transformers/G.I. Joe: Divided Front'' - A sequel set in the 1980s of this continuity; however the publisher went bankrupt and only the first issue was produced. Devil's Due Publishing * G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers - a limited series set, once again, in its own continuity, this time starting the stories of both G.I. Joe and the Transformers in the early twenty-first century. * G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers II - the follow-up sequel limited series, featuring time travel. * G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers: The Art of War - a further limited series bringing the third installment of the story focusing on the creation of Serpent O.R. * G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers: Black Horizon - the fourth and final limited series in the continuity, this time highlighting traditionally unpopular elements and characters including Cobra-La. IDW Publishing *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe'' Animation During the third season of the Transformers cartoon, produced (like G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) by Marvel Productions and Sunbow Productions, one or two characters who were recognizably from the world of G.I. Joe appeared in the-then future of 2006. Amongst them was "Old Snake", who was recognizably Cobra Commander with his organization no longer in existence. One of the regular human characters in the season was "Marissa Faireborn" and in one episode her father was shown as a recognizably older Flint. In the second season episode of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, "My Brother's Keeper," the character Sci-Fi is watching the Transformers cartoon on television. Movie The producers and writers of the live-action films have confirmed that ''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' is indeed set in the same continuity as Transformers ''and ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. On March 28, 2013, during the release of G.I. Joe: Retaliation, producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura announced that he is open to doing a G.I. Joe/Transformers crossover. On July 26, 2013, G.I. Joe: Retaliation director Jon M. Chu stated that he is also interested in directing a crossover film, though Paramount Pictures and Hasbro have not yet decided if a crossover would happen anytime soon. Trivia * In G.I. Joe: Special Missions #5 Slip-Stream gives one of his ground crew technicians a Transformers toy for his sick son. External links *Transformers Wiki - Teletraan 1 *Transformers - Wikipedia article Category:Transformers Category:Alien races Category:Toys